


狼顾

by Okra_okra



Series: 狼 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 口交, 成结, 狼人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 有很多种魔物的世界外形是4N和4D半魔但丁想去赚点钱交水费，最后骗回来一只小狼崽。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: 狼 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715185
Kudos: 21





	狼顾

但丁接到一个委托，一个来自名为福图纳的村庄的委托。  
“拜托您，请一定要帮我们除掉这只狼人！”中年女子半跪于地，拽着但丁的衣角啜泣，让人不忍卒视。  
“你先起来吧...”但丁汗颜，伸出手去拉那妇人。他和委托人本应是金钱交易，倒是这小村的人与世隔绝，民风淳朴，把但丁当做了救世主。  
女子哭哭啼啼地立起，嘴里还念念有词，“唉，本来我们村一直受到斯巴达的福泽，年年平安无事。直到那只狼人被带回了村！”  
啊—但丁已经听得耳朵生茧。故事约莫就是十几年前，心善的村长夫妇从树林里抱回一只狼人男婴，力排众议将其收留养大。男孩最初倒是披着羊皮，即使被村里人厌弃排挤，也只默默做事。直到村民们开始放松紧惕，他才露出本性来，不仅杀害村长夫妇，还想攻击去收尸的副村长阿格纳斯。  
最后狼人在阿格纳斯带领壮年村民的围攻下逃入森林，几月后却开始留讯息，要求每月献入一位处女进森林供他奸淫，不然就杀光村里的牲畜。牛羊是村民为数不多的收入来源，而阿格纳斯率小队多次深入丛林围剿，却不见狼人踪影，且这段时间已有几家人的羊被残忍分尸，无奈只好每月忍辱奉出女孩。  
而这位可怜的中年妇女，正是因为舍不得女儿被怪物玷污，才托了城市里的亲戚寻得专业打击各种邪恶生物的但丁。  
现在传奇猎人大脑放空，礼貌地等待女人再次倾诉完一遍。而这次絮絮叨叨出乎意料地被打断了，一个魁梧男人冲了进来，方方正正的脸上满是怒气。  
“你..你怎么..怎么找外人进村！！”他结结巴巴，让但丁忍俊不禁。  
“难道我就眼睁睁看我女儿被送进森林，遭到狼人强奸吗！！村长！”女人在指责下又掉起眼泪。  
看起来这就是阿格纳斯，从副村长进位为村长的男人。  
一个白裙女孩跟着进来，表情忧愁，伸手想去安慰妇女，“我可以代替....”  
“你滚开！”女人声音尖锐起来，猛得挥开女孩的手，“姬莉叶，别在这假惺惺了。若不是你们家执意当年要收留那个怪物而不是把他掐死，现在我们村也不会有这种麻烦。”  
前村长的遗女姬莉叶哀戚地推开两步，只喃喃着抱歉。阿格纳斯瞪视但丁，警告道，“我们村...村子不欢迎外人，也不需要其...其其他他人来帮忙。你最好马上离开。”  
“哼，”但丁抓过靠在一旁的叛逆，朝阿格纳斯挑眉，“这位女士已经付过钱了，所以我也要完成我的工作。放心，解决完狼人后我不会在这逗留。”  
“...一一一天，没找到狼人，你你就滚。”阿格纳斯手指快戳到但丁鼻尖。  
“成交。”但丁没甩他一个眼神，踏出房屋走没几步，又被追上来的女孩拉住。  
“我可以跟您私下里聊几句吗？”但丁看她小鹿般水润大眼，不忍拒绝。  
他们走到角落，姬莉叶手指交叉，犹豫半晌，才塞给但丁一小卷纸币。  
但丁蹙眉。她急忙解释起来，“请您看见尼—那只狼人后手下留情些。他一直是个好男孩，我相信爸爸妈妈不是他杀害的。他确实引起村里的恐慌，但可能只是被误会而愤怒，一时行为过激。如果可以，希望您能把他赶走，而不是杀了他。”  
太圣母了。但丁垂眸，女孩身上散发的圣洁光辉让他有些烦躁，“我尽力。”  
传奇猎人在森林里溜达半天，半根狼毛也没见着。  
但丁原地思索半天，扯出一条红丝带来。委托人告诉他，狼人会用系在手腕上的丝带来寻找并确认他的祭品。他本以为用不着这种钓鱼执法的办法，现下却只能不情不愿地把红丝带挂在手腕上。  
他找到个空旷的平地，倚着棵老树等了十几分钟，终于盼来草丛里细碎的动静。  
他半睁开左眼，佯装漫不经心，瞥向声音来源。一个矫健的男人拨开树枝，从林中走出。他看起来比但丁矮上几厘米，连帽夹克外罩着件大衣，身板略微瘦削，俊俏小脸还残余着未褪去的稚嫩，让但丁怀疑他是否刚刚成年。当然最不容忽视的是他银色头顶一对雪白狼耳，还有身后翘起的大尾巴。  
但丁站直身子，打量着这只走出来的年轻狼人，想必他就是那只为祸一方的狼人。但又与村子里向他诉苦的女孩们描绘的对不上号。她们泪眼婆娑地描述林子里的狼人是多么可怖，每次都是以大狼的姿态出现，狼身巨大，狼爪锋利，躯体上还有些伤痕。女孩们一看见它就头晕目眩，两股战战，生不出反抗心思，只能被压着奸辱整夜。  
可面前这个大男孩明显与但丁的心理预期不同，与其说他俊秀非凡，倒不如说他的美丽足以让多数女性和男性倾倒。以至于但丁都开始认真思考姬莉叶的请求，把他打晕了绑回家似乎是个一举两得的好主意。家里有太多可以锁住魔物的魔具。可爱的小狼人浑身赤裸被拴在床头的场景让但丁的裤子都变得紧绷。  
“你是阿格纳斯的新情人？”男孩警惕地盯着但丁，也上上下下打量他一番，语气颇为疑惑，“他的品味变化这么大？”  
但丁被那双随着声音而抖动的狼耳吸引，满心都是想去揉弄一番，倒是没注意到对方的话。  
狼人因为被忽视而恼怒，又示威性地跨前几步，声调也拔高了一度，“赶紧离开我的地盘。你应该去树林里等他。”  
“离开？”但丁堪堪反应过来，右眉一挑，“抱歉了小狗狗，我是被委托来除掉你的。”  
“我不叫小狗狗。”男孩恼怒地盯着但丁，尾巴上翘，颇有种发怒的恶狼之感，当然他就是只恶狼，但丁从没因他迷惑性的外表而忘记过。于是在狼人嘀咕着咒骂阿格纳斯，并冲过来想要拿到树背后的那把刀—但丁早就知道它在那—时，但丁猛得踹出一脚阻挡他的来路。  
“那你不如告诉我你的名字。”在被逼退两步的小狼崽越来越阴沉的目光里，但丁依旧笑意满满，把叛逆拄在地上。  
“死人不需要知道我的名字。”他呲着牙，野兽式的挑衅，猝然足尖点地朝但丁冲来，看来是完全想要肉搏。  
“是吗？”但丁索性也抛开叛逆，狼人是一种很快臣服于力量的魔物，只需要把这只小崽子揍服，而不必让他美丽的身躯上身上多几道口子。  
很快两人就缠斗在一起，男孩还是太嫩，处处都是破绽，力气倒挺大。在但丁瞧着他尾巴尖儿分神的片刻，就猝不及防得被一拳揍了满脸。  
嘶，大意的猎人稳了几步，轻摁着被揍得略微酸麻的左脸，定睛才发觉战场不知什么时候已经移到了树后，而小狼人的手边就是他那把奇怪的刀。  
啊—该认真一点了。但丁摩挲着下巴看男孩骄傲地笑着拔起刀，活像只咬到飞盘的小狗。他点点下巴，嘲讽道，“我承认你的实力比我强，可你的大意害死了你。还有什么遗言吗？”  
“不要捅肚子好吗？我刚吃完午饭。肠子塞回去也好麻烦的。”但丁佯装认真地思考片刻，才诚诚恳恳地盯着对方蓝眸说完“遗愿”。  
小狼人恶狠狠地磨牙，又一次被但丁的轻蔑激怒，“我会满足你的。”他冲过来掐住但丁脖子，男人索性没有抵抗，任由刀锋穿透胸膛，把他整个人钉在树上。  
他轻咳出一口逆涌而上的血，在片刻的眩晕里安静下来。以为事情已经完结的男孩扭头，想去研究孤零零躺在地上的叛逆，嘴里嘀咕着要去哪儿埋掉这个奇怪猎人的尸体时，但丁才幽幽开口，“有进步。”  
男孩僵硬一瞬，才满脸震惊地转过身望向但丁，看他若无其事地抵着树干，诡异地用胸腔摩擦力把刀从树上拔了出来。  
“甚至可以说，我低估你了。”男人就着胸口插刀的样子展示了两圈，不知道的人甚至会以为他在杂技表演。  
“你...不是人类？”他可爱的狼耳都微微垂下，明显是被吓到了。  
“当然。”但丁攥着刀背往外拉，血在缝隙中喷溅而出。“你才发现？我是个半魔。”  
“哦...”  
狼耳朵又立了起来，所以他在怕什么？  
“你是不是怕鬼？”但丁乐不可支地把刀一甩，叉着手看向对方。  
“没有....”男孩移开视线，两颊粉红。  
这次轮到但丁冲上去把人摁倒在地，将他的两只小臂后压在腰上。  
“你！！”小狼人在但丁的压制下恼羞地挣扎扭动，气得组织不出完整语句。  
“这不是跟你学的，小狗狗。”但丁压在他身上，嘴唇贴着耳骨低语。  
“别叫我小狗狗！”他挣扎激烈。  
“哦？那我应该叫你什么。”但丁的唇移到那毛茸茸的狼耳上，将一小片带毛的耳廓含入嘴中。  
“嘶—我叫尼禄！”他终于屈服，因为但丁的动作而浑身战栗。  
“尼禄”但丁咀嚼着这个名字，尼禄处男般的反应让他疑惑不已，“你这么纯情，是怎么想到找村子里的女孩来供你奸淫这种事情？”  
“什么东西！我从来没干过这种事！”尼禄气鼓鼓地半扭过头，斜眼瞪向但丁。  
“哦？那么那些走入森林的女孩是被谁强奸的呢？”但丁倒是也思绪混乱，主要是身下可人这纯良的面容让他动摇。  
“她们难道不是阿格纳斯的情妇？”尼禄眉头紧锁，狼尾巴不安地在身后扫来扫去。  
“这还有另一个版本？”但丁冷笑一声。  
“阿格纳斯告诉我他会和他的情妇们—带着红丝巾的女性—来森林偷情。如果我不去打扰他们，他也不会再带村民来追杀我。”  
“你答应了？”  
“...我已经没有别的地方可以去了。并不是我打不过他们！我只是不想伤害村民。”明明是在辩解，小狼崽说话的声音倒是越来越幽，越来越委屈。再次耷拉下来的耳朵让但丁忍不住想去揉上一揉。  
“啊，真是复杂。”但丁看他不再挣扎，便松开一只手，“那你的养父母呢？他们是你杀的吗？”  
“我不知道...”他突然把脸埋进草地里，声音带上了点哭腔。“或许是我害死他们的，我不知道，他们就在我面前突然倒下，几秒钟后就没有一点呼吸了。难道我真的是什么惩罚与诅咒吗？难道这就是我的命运吗？”  
“不要乱想，小屁孩。根本没有命中注定这一说。”但丁烦躁不已，他最不喜欢听到命运这种论调。“之后呢？”  
“我太难过了，一直愣在那，不知多久后阿格纳斯来找父亲....才发现...他以为是我杀的...”尼禄极力抑制悲伤，却还是在啜泣中磕磕绊绊地讲述完。  
但丁有点豁然开朗，假如阿格纳斯在献入女孩这件事上撒了谎，那么是否有可能在尼禄养父母的事上也撒了谎。而村民的意志总是薄弱的，很容易被一个小权威的话语而左右，更何况男孩还是不同种族的生物，排斥异己也算是刻在骨子里的东西了。  
而再想一想前村长夫妇离奇地死亡，是否会是阿格纳斯自导自演的一场局呢？比如下毒，控制好时间在他们与尼禄相处的时间里毒发身亡。可以将责任推给本就受到村民厌恶的狼人，同时作为新任村长，他还能自己处理两具尸体，不被其他人发现异常。  
还有阿格纳斯迫切想要但丁离开的样子。  
当然这一切的前提是基于尼禄没有说谎。  
“你从没遇到过进入森林的女孩吗？”但丁松开桎梏，从他身上起来。  
“她们通常都在林子里等待，我远远看见后就会绕开。”尼禄从地上撑起来，侧着头掩盖通红的眼眶。“没有一个像你这样霸占在我的领地。”  
“哈哈，这么说还是我的错。”但丁大笑两声，搂住男孩的肩膀，语气逐渐严肃，“如果你说的是真的，或许你养父母是阿格纳斯杀害的。”  
“什么！”尼禄蹬圆眼睛，狼耳警惕地竖起，因为惊讶而忽视了但丁的小动作。  
“我有一个猜想。但前提—需要证明你说的是真的。”但丁伸出两根手指去薅了把耳背上细软的白毛。  
“...你要我怎么证明？”尼禄的狼耳不适地抖动，双眼却诚恳地盯着但丁。  
“很简单...甚至可以说你只需要享受。”但丁退开几步，找到块大石头。他惬意地一屁股坐下去，招呼男孩过来。  
等到尼禄走近后，但丁又拽着他坐到自己的大腿上。男孩因为这暧昧的姿势而身体紧绷紧张不已，“你要干什么？”  
“放松，我只是...嗯...做个检查。”但丁随便找了个借口，就双手绕过人纤腰去握那不安分的大尾巴，满足得撸过整根尾身，体味细长绵软的狼毛穿过指缝的细微痒意。  
“什么玩意儿...”被占着便宜的小狼人忐忑地嘀咕着，面颊弥漫上珠粉色，双手忍不住抓在但丁肩上。“搞快点。”  
“慢工出细活嘛。这种事要仔仔细细地干—”但丁拖长音调，毫无顾忌地讲出谎话来满足自己私欲，又恶劣地摸到尾巴根轻掐一把。成功逼出男孩情不自禁的可爱喘息。  
“啊！”他揪紧但丁的外套，羞涩地把后面半声憋回嘴里，屁股微抬想要逃离男人猥亵的双手，“够了吧！这太奇怪了！”  
“哦？我可是正经的检查。”但丁狡黠地眯起眼，像只看见活兔的狐狸，“至于为什么这里鼓起来了？那可是你的原因。”他抽开一只手，摁在男孩极力掩饰的裤裆勃起上。  
“是你要摸我的尾巴..”尼禄脸红得能滴血，想要抓住但丁的手臂，却被对方巧妙躲开。他气急败坏，正要起身，又被一把拽住皮带，硬生生断了动作。  
“正好，我们可以开始第二项检查。”但丁顶着尼禄杀人的视线，以平生最快之速度把手下的皮带解开，掏出那根雄赳赳气昂昂的肉棒。他发誓如果街角的妓女们也有他这种手速，一晚上绝对能多赚好几百。  
尼禄嘴巴张张合合，混乱到吐不出半个字眼，羞得脑子都快融化在头骨里。于是得到时机的但丁肆意观察起掌心那根阴茎。不得不说屌如其人，男孩连性器都是粉粉嫩嫩的，尺寸只略逊色于但丁，可里里外外透着股可爱，仿佛是个用肉粉色硅胶倒塑而成的性玩具，再吹一波黄金比例倒也不夸张—如果这还不算是处男的阴茎，那么天底下其他男性都应羞愧到自缢。  
但丁戏谑地吹声口哨，他该尝尝这根覆盖童话滤镜的嫩屌，或许它的味道是甜的？这么想着，他便搂着尼禄的窄腰转了半圈，将两人姿势对调，在对方诧异的目光里单膝跪地。  
颜色略艳的马眼渗出的透明体液，颤颤颤巍巍半滴不滴，但丁探出舌尖先将那滴形单影只的前液舔入口中。男人咂咂嘴，试图品味出哪怕一丝丝的甜，唇齿间却只有正常男性的咸腥—并不是少女心幻想中糖浆般的味道。  
他吐了吐舌头，决定抛弃不切实际的幻想，好好对待面前这根东西。正研究着该如何下口呢，头发突然被朝后猛扯。  
“你要干什么！”尼禄终于反应过来，又怒又赧，眉头紧蹙。  
“检查啊，现在可是最关键的步骤。”他这么说着，又恶劣地撸动两把。  
尼禄难耐并拢双膝，却被腿间的男人给阻挡。他又投过去一个瞪视，“为什么要用这种方式？”  
“特殊情况特殊手段，而且你在推拒什么？你总不是处男吧，一个口活都受不了？”但丁嘲讽道，即使他已经百分之九十九断定尼禄就是个处男。但狼人这种骄傲蓝孔雀似的生物，绝对不会承认自己缺乏经验。  
“才..才不是！”尼禄咬牙切齿，松开但丁的头发，气鼓鼓地样子倒像只心虚的兔子。“你尽管来！”  
天真的处男还真好激将。  
但丁尽力地将口腔张得最开，将男孩性器一点点地纳入口中，用上颚和舌苔摩擦着柱身，成功地逼出男孩一声惊呼和延绵的粗喘。舌尖蹭下包皮，碾压摩擦着敏感的包皮系带，使得前端涌出更多温热的前列腺液涓涓细流般在舌面上流淌。放松颈部肌肉使得阴茎的深入挞伐变得更为轻易，终于他的鼻尖触碰到银色的细软阴毛，喉管被柔软又硬挺柱体给填满。  
小狼人颇多的腺液和着唾液开始往口腔深处流淌，惹得但丁喉结反射性地滚动，喉部肌肉收缩着绞紧膨大的龟头。男孩腿根抽搐了一下，猛地倒吸冷气。  
但丁上扬视线，瞥到一双湿润的蓝瞳。细碎的咕噜声从尼禄胸腔里流露，他双手焦躁地扣着身下岩石，指节用力到发白。狼尾不安地左右晃动，一下一下扫着岩面。  
男人警觉地将阴茎抽离喉咙，开始啜吸着柱身上残留的唾液，用舌头扫过每一处又搅入口中，在将男孩的性器清洗干净之前，就听得一声压抑又淫荡的呻吟，阴茎的前中段在但丁眼皮子底下膨胀起来，形成个粗上半圈的肉结，而从马眼里喷涌而出的精液也脏污了没有躲闪的传奇猎人的半张脸。  
“有意思。”但丁嘀咕着把手指圈上那个狼结，如果没有及时把这凶器从嘴里拿出来，现在他就是只被噎到翻白眼的丢脸半魔。  
“不要！不要掐那里，呜...”尼禄软声求饶着，命脉被把控在他人手里，声音里都带着点泪花儿。但丁才发觉手指绕得太紧，把肉结都挤得凹入一层。他赶忙松手，又道歉似得亲口还汩汩流出些精水的龟头。  
待到十几分钟后结完全消退，尼禄才从高潮的恍惚中回过神来，含泪的双眼眨巴眨巴瞧瞧但丁。  
这让但丁更加确信这还是小狼人的第一次，纯真的本能行为着实可爱。他想要抚慰一下憋在裤裆里坚挺老半天的阴茎，可还是硬生生忍住了。  
他帮尼禄穿好裤子，擦净脸上快要干涸的精液，终归等到犹犹豫豫的男孩开口，“你...检查好了？”  
“当然，而且我有结论了。”其实他早有结论，不过这也能勉强算是再加个证据吧？但丁试图给自己的放纵找到借口。“你得和我回村子去。”  
“为什么？”尼禄再次眼神戒备，放松的狼耳又警惕地翘起。  
“你不是被阿格纳斯冤枉了？我带你去洗清冤屈啊—难道你不想福图纳重新接纳你吗？”但丁无奈地摊手。  
男孩的肩膀松弛，但他还是坚定地拒绝，“我不需要他们的接纳。他们从来都没有接纳过我。人类都很奸诈、恶心。”他停顿半晌，补充道，“大部分。你只需要告诉我到底是不是阿格纳斯杀害的我父母。”  
“你想要在森林里杀了阿格纳斯？这只会让村民们更加误解你。”但丁皱眉。  
“我说过我不在乎他们的看法！”尼禄恼怒地吼道。  
“那你的养姐姬莉叶呢？她在乎村民的看法。”但丁叉着手臂，难得有耐心去劝导一位魔物。倔强又乳臭未干的小屁孩，曾经位列于但丁“最讨厌的东西”的名单上过。  
“什么...？”尼禄怔在原地。  
“村民把对你的怒火转嫁到她的身上！你倒没有看见她是怎样被冷嘲热讽的。如果你不介意之后她会被全村人排挤的话，就按你的想法随心所欲地做吧。”一想到女孩那双圣母般慈爱的双眼，但丁对尼禄的叛逆一阵恼火。即使他知道这只受到过伤害的狼人只是害怕苦难再次重现。  
“我们快走。”尼禄迅速捞起自己的刀，又把叛逆从地上捡起丢给但丁。  
传奇猎人前半生从没见过变脸速度如此之快的狼人，看来养姐在他心里有着难以企及的份量，对未来的惶恐半点也减弱不了它。  
嗯.. 什么时候这个位置上也有我？但丁接过叛逆，跟着轻车熟路的男孩走出森林时不禁思考。

当他们走进村子的时候，理所当然地收到一阵尖叫。  
在村子外围播种的可怜女人是第一个看见尼禄的，但丁欣慰于她至少有因尼禄的颜值呆愣几秒，接着就被那双头顶上雪白的狼耳吓得不轻。她没有注意到但丁，屁滚尿流地蹿着小道跑进村子，一边大吼着狼人来啦！  
尼禄眼眸微垂，面无表情。但丁知道他在强装平静，狼人不会害怕村民们的铁锹与板凳，态度才是最伤人的利器。  
他俩索性就立在这儿，十几分钟后便被男性村民拿着农具包围，外围一圈则是议论纷纷的女性村民。  
“天哪，斯巴达在上！”一位妇人拨开人群挤入中心，是但丁的委托人。“但丁先生，我是让您把他除掉，而不是带回来！”她的声音惊恐到尖细，直愣愣地戳着但丁鼓膜。  
“事实上，尼禄并非侵犯女孩们的人。”但丁站直身，他比村里的人都高出一截，凌厉的眸子扫过，前排的村民们畏缩地后退半步。他的一句话也在后排掀起波浪，女孩们像群叽叽喳喳的麻雀，纷纷讨论起来，大都是倾诉自己密林遭遇的苦楚，还有对但丁言辞的怀疑。直到一位足够好奇的女孩踮起脚往里面望上一眼，开始对她姐妹耳语这只狼人好帅啊。而这碎语也被旁边紧挨的人听见，很快便如墨水化开在清泉中，传遍人群。  
尼禄被赶走时大抵才十二三岁出头，而几年来森林里恶狼的口口相传倒是模糊着村民们对小时尼禄的形象记忆，反而被一个高大粗野形容可怖的狼人样子覆盖。他们大约都默认他逃到森林里后要么是维持狼形，要么就跟小说插画里的野人一般脏污不堪。偏偏没料到尼禄不仅把自己打扮得整整洁洁，连衣物都是他这个年纪喜欢的哥特风时尚。  
尼禄的出现确实对他们的惯性认知造成巨大冲击。后方的各年龄段女性们纷纷踮脚想要一睹狼人真容，又纷纷发出相同地感叹。直到一位开放的姑娘大声戏谑道：如果知道他是张得这么长俊脸，怕不是女人们都要抢着进森林呢。很快她便被同伴捂住嘴，但怀疑的种子确实播撒在人们心间。  
但丁瞥了眼因为人们琐碎的赞美而不知所措的尼禄，上前一步摊开手掌，“我想问一下每一位被送入森林的姑娘，那只奸辱你们的恶狼有成结吗？”  
“但丁！”尼禄在身后惊慌地阻止，他可没想到这个脸皮天厚的男人会把这种隐秘的事情放在这么多人面前大谈。  
人群一下子寂静无声，只有细微的窃窃私语。但丁当然不想再揭开女士们的伤疤，但却是必不可少的一步。半晌过后，才有稀稀拉拉的应答，皆是没有。  
“狼人的习性与狼更为相似，在高潮时会成结以保证受精率——啊，并且，我已经在尼禄身上检验过了！”他盈盈欲笑，扭过去看男孩。尼禄挤出一声尴尬的呻吟，把脸埋进手掌心里。  
但丁组织着语言打算把阿格纳斯的事情告诉村民，正巧那位“主角”姗姗来迟地从村子里跑过来，气愤又结巴地朝着人圈怒吼，询问他们聚集的原因。人群为他让开一条道，于是但丁施施然地一指这位村长，“他才是奸淫少女的真凶。”  
村民们在阿格纳斯铁青的脸色下惊呼起来，交头接耳的议论。  
阿格纳斯在村民们汇聚的视线里暴跳如雷，但丁猜想他本就不受到村子的爱戴，否则人们应该更信任他一些，而不是这么快就动摇。  
“你...你有什么证据！！”阿格纳斯的指尖都快戳到但丁鼻尖。  
但丁挂着冷冷的笑意直接了当把他如何欺骗尼禄、将强奸被献祭来的少女伪装成与情妇约会一一讲述。看着阿格纳斯青白交错的方脸，但丁的心情都舒畅了许多。  
“村长...这到底是怎么回事...”  
“说起来，上次我女儿被送去林子的晚上，根本找不到村长人...”  
“好像每次都是这样...那个特殊的晚上村长就根本不在村子里...”  
“斯巴达呐...我还记得那次务农，阿格纳斯站在田里看了我好久。第二天妈妈就被告知轮到我进森林了...”  
“我还记得他那时候看你的眼神，光想想就让人害怕..”  
显然村民们对阿格纳斯也积怨已久，墙倒众人推，但丁不过是拔掉墙缝中的一株杂草。现在便是轮到阿格纳斯被人们瞪视了。  
“你必须要给我们一个解释！”他们吼道。  
“你！！你们！！”阿格纳斯慌乱地环视一周，才惊觉自己已经被愤怒的村民们团团围住，无处可走，“这是你们逼我的！”  
但丁眼皮一跳，攥住叛逆。阿格纳斯在眨眼间便涨大一圈，筋肉臌胀，血管遒劲，俨然变成一只黑毛恶狼，他亮出利爪，扑向最近的人类。传奇猎人的确没料到这种情况的出现——他一直认为阿格纳斯只不过是披着块狼皮，万万没想到他自己能变成狼——大意而丧失先机。眼看着明晃晃刀锋般的指甲就要给那位凄惨村民的脑壳划个开花，村民尖叫还没来得及发出，阿格纳斯的攻势就被一把刀格住了。尼禄稳稳地挡在人面前，硬接下这一击手臂却无一丝颤抖。  
黑狼跳开半尺，曲起前腿摆出攻击前的预备姿势。尼禄也微压上身，朝他龇牙，尾巴直愣愣地竖着。村民们都被突如其来的变故吓得鸦雀无声，只剩两只狼性动物低哑的咆哮。  
场面一时间变得有些诡异，但丁挑眉，在尼禄冲向阿格纳斯的一瞬，他也纵身跃起。黑狼显然完全把注意放在尼禄的身上，没有注意到上方握着剑直直劈下的猎人。在他举起爪子去架砍向他的那把刀时，叛逆则切割黄油一般轻易地破入胸膛，把他钉在原地。但丁讶异于过程竟然如此轻松，他踩在阿格纳斯的尸体上，抬眸瞥眼也神情惊讶的尼禄，又低头看看脚下还在抽搐的黑狼肉身。  
阿格纳斯逐渐从狼形变回人形，胸口涌出的鲜血浸透他的衬衣，侧着贴在地面上的半脸苍白无色。但丁摩挲着下巴，拔出叛逆，奇怪于阿格纳斯的再次转变——以他以往的经历，狼人以什么形态死去，尸体就是什么形态。  
“太简单了...总觉得怪怪的...”尼禄和但丁对视一眼，小声嘀咕着握紧刀柄。  
他们环顾一周，百般确认，依旧没有嗅到一丝丝危险的气息。倒是回过神来的村民们一脸憧憬地盯着他俩，直呼他们为英雄，将福图纳从一只恶狼的手下解放。一位上了年岁的老人颤颤巍巍走出，竟是拜倒在地，泪眼婆娑地望着但丁，“你一定是斯巴达派来的使者！”接着其他的村民也附和着跪下，念念有词地歌颂起斯巴达来，希望他宽恕自己的愚昧。  
但丁着实受不住这种场面，他轻悄悄地离开，幸而那群狂热的信徒们没有注意到，都还低着头幻想斯巴达圣迹已显。他走出一段路，发觉尼禄也不留痕迹地混了出来，正好要超过他。  
“你打算去哪？”但丁一把抓住男孩的手腕。  
尼禄疑惑地扭过头，“我要去跟姬莉叶道个别，然后回森林。”  
“你不留在村子里吗？他们显然已经改变对你的态度。”  
“不了，我和他们终究不是一个种族。村民依旧会对我怀有戒心。”尼禄撇撇嘴，他尽力表现得漠不关心置之度外，但终究还是为自己从小就没得到过的信任而酸涩。  
“嗯...那个破森林有什么好的，为什么你不跟我一起回去？我还能给你提供份工作。”但丁极尽诱惑，全然不顾他的事务所已经几个月没有交水费的事实，更别提工资。总而言之先把小狼崽骗回去。  
尼禄目光闪烁，犹豫片刻，狼尾低垂着晃动，“让我再想想。”  
但丁陪着尼禄去到他曾经的家，姬莉叶并不喜欢凑热闹，在刚刚那场闹剧发生时，她一直在闺阁里独自缝补衣物。但丁知趣地站在门外，没有打扰这对没有血缘关系却感情深厚的姐弟叙旧。  
但丁盯着天边的飞鸟，数到地一百二十三只时，尼禄终于出来了。  
“我跟你回去。”他的表情柔和，但丁能从他欢快摆动的狼尾和微微倾斜的狼耳看出他心情不错——甚至皮毛都油光水滑的。  
他们启程。

**Author's Note:**

> 还有后续，但想了想还是不放在一篇了。  
> 因为后续和这一章有关联性但不一定有连续性。
> 
> 不放一起，还能名正言顺地坑掉。


End file.
